


All My Heart //Lashton

by pierce_my_5sos



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, Gen, Lashton - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pierce_my_5sos/pseuds/pierce_my_5sos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton and Luke are childhood friends, bringing them back together could make or break them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All My Heart //Lashton

Aged 6

Luke and Ashton were best friends, inseparable even.

Every day they'd run home from school, to Luke's house only next door to Ashton's playing outside until dark.

Ashton went over to his house one day, eyes full of sadness, "daddy hit me" he'd tell Luke, "he didn't mean it though, I was bad." Luke didn't think anything of it, too young to know.  
  
Aged 10

Luke and Ashton were still best friends.  
Ashton became quieter, his dad had been found out, he lived with his mum now.  
"Will we still be best friends when we move up schools?" Ashton asked  
Luke promised they would.

Aged 14

The promise was broken. Ashton became popular, made friends called Michael, Harry and Liam among the rest. He forgot about Luke.

Luke was quiet, he had one friend, his name was Calum.

Calum and Ashton's new friend Michael were friends too, but Luke and Ashton became distant. Luke thought Calum would rather be with Michael than him.

Calum went to Luke's house one weekend.  
"You play guitar?" He asked  
"I guess.. I sing too" Luke had told him.

Luke showed him his musical skills, Calum asked him to go to jamming sessions with him most weekends.

Aged 17

"Luke?" Calum said one evening  
"Yes?" Luke replied  
"I found us a drummer and extra guitarist" Calum said, with caution  
"That's good right?"  
"Its Ashton.. And Michael"

Ashton had always had a drumming talent from a young age, Luke always liked listening to him play. Sometimes he heard Ashton banging away at his drums next door.

Luke had a crush on Ashton.

The first band practice was awkward. They played covers of Blink 182 and All Time Low, all through Luke avoided eye contact with Ashton.

Ashton was too good for him anyway, his arms were huge, probably from drumming, his curls sat perfectly under his red bandana, his hands grasped the sticks as if they belonged there.

At their fifth band practice, Calum had to leave early. "I'll take you home" Michael offered. Calum had agreed, leaving Ashton and Luke alone.

"I missed you" Ashton admitted to Luke that evening.  
"I missed you too"  
"Luke, I have something to tell you"

Ashton took Michaels guitar, he'd been practising since he knew Luke would be at the band practices. He'd began to play "All My Heart" by Sleeping With Sirens.

"You still have all my heart, Luke" Ashton finished with.

Luke couldn't believe it. He leant towards Ashton and they shared the kiss they'd waited for since they were kids.

Aged 18

5 Seconds Of Summer were about to finish their tour with boyband One Direction.  
On the last night of tour, Ashton walked out from behind his drums and took Luke's microphone.

"Lucas Robert Hemmings, I love you with all my heart and want to spend the rest of my life with you" he said in front of the crowd.  
He presented Luke with a promise ring, not yet engagement.

"I love you too Ashton" Luke smiled, and they shared the first kiss of the rest of their lives.


End file.
